In the Greater London Record Office (Middlesex Records), London, England, is a collection of "Coroners' Accounts and Inquisitions, MJ/SPC" for the County of Middlesex. The collection includes about 8,800 coroners' inquisitions for the years 1779-1838. While there are gaps in the series, there is an excellent "run" of 6600 Eastern District inquisitions for 1819-1938, a good run of 1086 Western District inquisitions for 1820-1838, etc. I wish to transcribe from the first two groups, and perhaps from others as well, the date of death, sex, age (if stated), and status or occupation of the deceased; circumstances, causes, and places of death; names of coroners; hospitals, if any, where deaths occurred; any other significant details. These data will provide statistics on numbers and varieties of accidents, suicides, manslaughters, homicides, geographical distributions, incidences by age, sex, and occupations, etc. This and other information to be recorded will in turn support analyses of fatal domestic accidents (incidence of falls, burns, etc.; domestic hazards; neglect and mistreatment of infants and children), fatal occupational accidents (lack of safety measures, relative hazards of various occupations, dangerous machinery, influence of Industrial Revolution), fatal road accidents (varieties of transport, the horse as a source of injury, pedestrian hazards), attitudes toward deaths of prisoners, specificity and accuracy of medical description and interpretation of causes of natural deaths that came to inquests, use of hospitals, deaths from infections after trauma (e.g., compound fractures), the developing contributions of forensic medicine, the operation of the coroner system as revealed in the inquisitions, and related medical historical, social, and demographic elements. I have seen the collection and verified its content.